


It Hurts

by von_gelmini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Feels, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: Just something very very short that wandered in uninvited. It’s not a fic exactly. Just... something.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	It Hurts

Tony was moving above him. In him. Holding him. Surrounding him. Watching him. Peter moaned in whispers as everything built. He closed his eyes because… oh god to look was… impossible.

But he _needed_ … He opened his eyes and something in Peter stumbled, fell. He had no name for his fall except _Tony_. And Tony always caught him. He panted, breaths short and shallow and fast. His entire body quaked. He wrapped his arms around the man, holding tightly. 

When he could speak, “it hurts,” Peter softly said. 

“What hurts, baby?” Tony stopped. Peter never hurt after. 

“No, Tony. It hurts,” he said on a sigh, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Tony started to pull out but Peter wrapped his legs around him, crossed at the ankles, and held him in place. He was torn between wanting to look at Tony and being unable.

“Baby, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Oh Tony.” His eyes closed again and his breaths settled. “It hurts.”

“Sweetheart…” Tony watched Peter’s face, trying to understand.

Peter opened his eyes and his unshed tears welled over. “This… Oh god Tony… I can’t… I… It hurts _so much_.” He struggled with his words, overwhelmed.

Tony reached up and brushed Peter’s sweat soaked, sex mussed, curls from his forehead. “Baby… Peter… I don’t want to hurt you.” He looked again. The beatific smile on Peter’s face contrasted what he was saying. 

“You can’t… oh _Tony_ … you can’t _help_ it.” He took one hand from around Tony and ran it down his chest until it rested next to the arc reactor, over his heart. 

“I love you and it _hurts_.” Peter looked up into dark eyes that he knew finally understood.

Tony leaned down and kissed the tears from the corner of his eye. He pressed the side of his face against Peter’s. His lips brushed near the boy’s ear. “I know baby. Shh. Let me. I’ll take it. I’ll hold it safe.” He put his hand over Peter’s heart. “Right next to mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
